warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Brotherhood of the Ghoul Stars
I hate to burst your bubble, but the canon has already covered this. The Ghoul Stars are watched over by a single Chapter, the Death Spectres. Supahbadmarine 03:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You know just one chapter? Against the Drazak and all the xenos empires? 'Stationed beyond the boundaries of the Imperium, they maintain a careful watch over the Ghoul Stars to ensure that their supernatural inhabitants never again threaten the galaxy.1" It doesn't say they are the only ones mate. They are one of the few that watch it. Only 7 other chapters are there. Plus the Brotherhood is Inside of the Ghoul Stars they are fighting within it. Which entails they are further in this mess than the Death Spectres who are the only canon source that I cannot touch. But I can talk about engagements with them. They help aide but they might be like other Astrates chapters they take credit for others works. StormWarriors2 03:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I get what you are saying, but it does not sit right. First of all the Ghoul Stars are an area that the Imperium has no hold over. It's not just that they are a dangerous area of space, but rather that the Imperium has been utterly unable to colonize within the Ghoul Stars, and a such quarantined it. In an area as dangerous as that with no support from the rest of the Imperium even a brotherhood of Astartes would be annihilated. Furthermore the Imperium would never waste such resources when they could simply quarantine the area. Supahbadmarine 04:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) True, But if there was successful crusade before hand where a small pocket was taken and half the brotherhood was not techincally inside the ghoul stars it would mean that the Ghoul Stars could be colonized on some planets. Hence why there are a ton of astrates. I Know it is the most dangerous area in the entire gaxaly. But if my chapters have had close calls but survived I think I can pull this of. It takes time to write successful lore too. StormWarriors2 04:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I know, and I don't think the idea is impossible, but you are going to have to put a lot of work into this. For one I don't think that the Imperium could afford the chance of losing so many Chapters within such a dangerous area of space. Space Marine Gene-seed may very well be the single most valuable resource in the Imperium after all. Supahbadmarine 04:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I fully understand but, the fact remains I just need to keep writing about how they have been successful and are maintaining it. StormWarriors2 16:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) But that's just the thing. It clearly states that every expidition that has been sent into the Ghoul Stars has never returned. So for there to be Imperial Forces in the Ghoul Stars is NCF. Supahbadmarine 17:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You do realize that this is the Grim Dark of 40k? Where anything can happen right? So IT is always good to go in with an open mind. If I have argued this before. The Chapters already there are there. Plus they are holding the gate. So you want only one chapter to hold it? Why not 8 others that I have made? I mean seriously they are pretty damn tough chapters too. Who are equipped to deal with alien empires. And they were chosen because they are radically different than other Astartes. There is basically an entire chapter of grey knights there (Impending nerd rage), but seriously I haven't even started on this lore yet! Give it time. Suggest ideas. Instead of shooting it down. StormWarriors2 19:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) BTW guys I am incorporating all of the current Canon lore into my lore so it sounds like as if the Crusaders have taken a beating but have survived, and they hold a major area which is a strong point, and the only one there along with the other chapters. Like the Black Templars, Novamarines, and the Death Spectres. It will take time but i am taking creative writing classes to appease everyones demands XD StormWarriors2 19:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Not altering, adding to. It could of been a crusade done by both forces. I am not altering them just saying that the Crusaders or anyother chapter that I have was just there on the sidelines helping in some way but didn't win the campagin. I have been writing and spent alot of time with it. I've actually disliked this wiki because of peoples tone. StormWarriors2 03:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Dislike the wiki because of peoples tone? Please don't tell me your trying to say that we're a bunch of bullies. There are creative wikis that are much worse, trust me. Now as far as having an open mind, we generally do. However there are canon problems with the idea. Believe it or not the community here is actually very supportive, but you need to be able to work with us. Supahbadmarine 05:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC) This place isn't half as bad as other wikis I have seen, not by a long shot. And i dont mind this idea and I think its possible to make this work. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thust me when I say that this wiki is far more supportive than many others. Just looking at the Xai'athi, I would have been banned numerous times if the community wasn't as friendly as it is. We're not being aggressive, only saying that many parts of your article conflict with canon. They know what their talking about, just look at from their point of view. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow looks like my account doesn't work anymore because the aol account was cancel. Actually I deleted the stuff to ensure that I can type about the other stuff needed in the article. I am currently in a massed revision of my chapters and redoing parts of my lore you can check it out on dakkadakka. I am not mad. Just have to deal with other things at the moment. This website has many of my drafts. I will not submit my final drafts till I am happy with them right now you guys are getting the primarily things that i have written. MY Storm Crusaders lore which I know is actually pretty bad. I have actually restarted and scrapped alot of the ideas. The Chapter is not inside the ghoul stars but on the outside bounadries but they still have to deal with some of the horrors that lay inside like the Tyranids, Necrons of Draska, Crythor fiends, Hurd, Exodites, Orks, Supernatural Beings, the Nightmare, and many other horrors that lay there. There is a forgeworld there and you really can't move a forgeworld. I still have to come up with a name for it. But the chapters in it did participate in some of the events but they didn't steal the spot light they were there but they for the most part weren't big players. Not lore changing at all. Plus my concepts i am still drawing out and thinking how to do the wars and everything and how they surivived. I had to kill of a bunch of chapters because of a complaint and for the most part a good reasoning as to why there were so many chapters and no single forgeworld could have that many chapters in that region. After learning about some of the horrible things in the Ghoul Stars. I took the 20 chapters I made combined a few, and created 9 chapters from it. 1 traitor chapter just because it made sense. Theres alot more empires than just said. So I have been working and researching all that i can on the Ghoul Stars. The Black Templars did come yes, but maybe they had a main base of operations from the Crusader's captial world? Because the lore did not dive into the other imperial forces out there. IT does not say in the lore that they were the only ones out there. Same with Hivefleet Jogmunir where it says And Other Space Marine Battle Barges including the Death Spectres. Which entails that other space marines were there from different chapters. The Death Spectres might harbor a friendship with these chapters but their job is to watch the ghoul stars. But not alone. Just how i see it. I have began writing my lore so that it goes around the main fluff and that they were there but just weren't very active. And didn't get mentioned because they weren't worth being mentioned. StormWarriors 16:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. But may I suggest breaking up your comments into paragraphs? It can be very easy to get lost in your statement. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) BTW I wasn't quitting the Wiki, I actually deleted the stuff and reread it. I've kinda on edge because of my exams. So I was not in the mood to hear about my writing skills when I was writing in a hurry. If you want to read and criticize please do so. Just remember I am actually rereading my stuff and deleting stuff that I personally don't like. Sadly the brotherhood of the ghoul stars I deleted and I am planning on rewriting again. StormWarriors 17:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC)